


Birthday Sex

by mandatorily



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/pseuds/mandatorily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen drags Jared into the phone booth . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Sex

Jensen drags Jared into the phone booth, slams the door, shoves him against the glass. “Jensen?” Jared manages, before Jensen’s tongue’s in his mouth, sloppy, frantic.

Grinning against Jared’s mouth, Jensen fumbles with his zipper, hands moving swiftly. “You said you wanted public sex for your birthday.”

Jared glances around the deserted street, the broken street lamps. “Here we’re liable to get a public _hanging_.”

Quick as anything, Jensen’s on his knees, Jared’s dick swallowed down, humming Happy Birthday in the back of his throat.

Jared laughs, gasps, as he comes, pretty sure this is his best fucking birthday ever.


End file.
